1. Field of the Invention
THIS INVENTION relates to a method of, and apparatus for, making frozen beverages, ice cream and other frozen confections
The invention particularly relates, but is not limited to, an improved method and freezing liner for operation of a frozen beverage device; and to methods of producing frozen beverages, ice cream and other frozen confections using the device.
The invention is more particularly suitable for, but not limited to, a device for making frozen beverages or foods in semi-frozen “slurry” or “slushie” form; and to such a frozen beverage device which may be used as a toy or plaything.
2. Definitions
Throughout the specification, the term “frozen” shall be used to also include articles in a “semi-frozen” state.
Throughout the specification, the term “slurry” shall be used to include a mixture of liquid/semi-liquid, liquid/frozen and/or semi-liquid/frozen portions of a liquid (or liquids).
Throughout the specification, the terms “frozen beverages”, “frozen confections” and/or “frozen foods” may include, but not be limited to. ice cream, ice confections, frozen yoghurts, snow cones, gelato, jellies, puddings, frozen waters, frozen flavoured waters, frozen fruit juices, frozen fruit drinks, frozen milk, frozen milk-based beverages, frozen-soy based beverages, frozen alcoholic drinks (e.g. spirits or mixed drinks), or like frozen liquids.
Throughout the specification, the term “jelly” may include, but not be limited to: sugar-sweetened jellies, artificially-sweetened jellies, artificially-flavoured jellies, and jellies made from fruit juices, fruit drinks, soft drinks, milk- or soy based dinks, yoghurts, energy drinks, and mixtures of the above.
Throughout the specification, the word “container” may include, but not be limited to, all flexible containers capable of being folded and/or joined and shall include: plastic sheet, such as thermal polyurethane (TPU), polyurethane, polyethylene, polypropylene, polyvinyl chloride, silicone, ethyl vinyl acetate and PET (polyethylene terephthalate); metal sheets, such as aluminium foils and aluminium sheeting; cellulose-based materials, such as cardboard, waterproof paper or paper-sheeting; and mixtures (e.g. laminates) of the above.
The term “container” may also include all packaging designs including: cans, bottles, cups, sealed pillow-packs, cartons, gusseted packs, Quatropak™, blockbottom packs, string packs, sachet packs, Euroslot™ packs, Round Hole Packs and Multi Packs
3. Prior Art
NB: The following discussion is by way of background information only, and is not to be considered as a statement of the common general knowledge (CGK) in the area of technology, any where in the world.
For many years, beverage companies have attempted to create frozen beverages that can be sold over-the-counter at corner stores, sporting- and entertainment venues, which may provide self-serve products with flavours that include all forms of canned or bottled beverages.
At present, the products of this type are marketed generally fall into two categories:
1. The first type uses a plastic, cardboard or aluminium container that is frozen by refrigeration; and then consumed after the drink has been taken from the freezer and thawed. The disadvantages of this type of product include that the drink is frozen into a frozen block of ice; the drink takes some time to thaw; and the drink is limited to the type of beverage that can be frozen, which at present is mainly fruit juice.2. The second type is based on “slurry” machines that dispense frozen beverages (or so-called “slurry’-type drinks), e.g., of well-known beverages such as Coca-Cola®, Pepsi Cola® and Schweppes® Lemonade, into a cup or other container. These drinks are commonly known as Slurpees®, Icees® or Slushies®.
Theses “slurry” machines are very expensive to manufacture and install; are not suitable for, e.g., domestic use; are not suitable for the manufacture of a wide range of “slurry”-style beverages, including alcoholic beverages (such as cocktails); and are limited in the number of flavours (e.g. 2-4) that can be dispensed from a single machine.
International Patent Application PCT/AU2005/001895 (=International Publication WO 2006/063401) (Bucceri, Alfio) disclosed a method of, and apparatus for, converting a liquid in a container to a semi-frozen slurry or to frozen ice particles.
The freezing device was a purposely-designed cup capable of holding a refrigerant between 2 flexible walls; and could be provided in numerous sizes and shapes.
The refrigerant between the walls of the cup consisted of salt and water, or a similar brine-type solution, lowers the freezing temperature of the solution. The refrigerant was placed between the walls, and air was excluded before sealing the two walls of the cup that was formed.
In this way, a vacuum was formed between the walls which allowed for the refrigerant to be disbursed high onto the side walls of the cup or vessel, or other freezing means, and then a beverage was added to be chilled or frozen.
The cup was then subjected to squeezing by the consumer's hands for a pre-determined period of time, and the beverage was quickly chilled, or could be totally or partially frozen. The beverage was then ready for consumption.
It was found that when using that apparatus and method, the refrigerant between the wall cavities would drop by gravity to the bottom of the cup, and create a pressure on the flexible and pliable inner wall.
The inner wall was made from flexible pliable material such as silicon, TPU (thermal polyurethane), PE (polyethylene), EVA (ethylene vinyl acetate), thin-sheeted aluminum, copper foil, or food grade polyurethane- or polyethylene material.
The problem did not affect the working of the apparatus; and during the freezing of the cup and the squeezing of the cup, the problem was not readily noticeable, and the device worked very well and did what it was designed to do during these processes.
In fact, it was the pressure of the liquid refrigerant on the flexible inner wall of the cup that made this a workable and innovative product.
During the use of the apparatus, the double-walled cup containing the refrigerant was frozen in the freezer, and the liquid coolant would fill the total void between the cup walls to ensure that heat transfer occurred to all parts of the inner cup, from the base to the top of the cup.
The refrigerant was distributed in this manner by freezing the cup in an upside down position i.e. turning the cup upside down, when in the freezer, to ensure that the refrigerant was easily and efficiently spread.
Then, when the consumer took the cup from the freezer and filled the cup with a cold liquid and squeezed the sides, the transfer of heat caused the ice crystals that were formed on the inner wall of the apparatus to be dislodged and to float to the top of the cup! It has been shown that cup worked perfectly and efficiently in making a slushy drink in this manner. However, in doing so, there was a problem with the cup that became relevant during the consumption of the beverage by the user.
The problem that occurred is that the melting refrigerant between the inner walls of the cup drops by gravity to the base of the cup, as the refrigerant is converted from ice to liquid and released the cold.
The inner wall of the cup would expand at the base as with the user consumed the frozen beverage and caused the amount of frozen beverage to diminish within the cup.
This caused the top of the flexible inner wall to move inwardly at the top of the cup, while at the same time bulging out at the base of the cup as the liquid refrigerant in the lower side pushed against the inner wall.
The effect of this action was that the perfectly formed inner wall can now resemble a wine-glass shape with the bottom part of the inner wall constricting around the remaining frozen beverage remaining in the cup.
As this is the nature of the flexible inner wall, the result is understandable, and because of the nature of the resilient flexible material it was still possible to manoeuvre the spoon through the constriction to consume and retrieve the remaining e.g. 15% to 20% of the frozen beverage.
Another problem caused by the above described constriction was that the cleaning of the cup could be more difficult due to this constriction and the liquid refrigerant pressure on the base of the inner wall.
International Patent Application PCT7AU2008/001923(=International Publication WO 2009/079721) (Bucceri, Alfio) disclosed an alternative apparatus, and method, for converting a liquid in a closable container to a semi-frozen slurry or to frozen ice particles, where freezing devices, with thin deformable walls, contain refrigerant to form a thin layer of ice/ice crystals on the deformable walls, the ice crystals being released therefrom due to agitation of the liquid in the container by shaking/rotation and/or squeezing on the container and/or the removable closure.
Experience with the prior art devices described above has identified some limitations with those devices e.g. the frozen beverage may be difficult to remove from the container and/or the freezing period may be too slow to be acceptable to the users.